


Rules Of The Hunt

by ciaan



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Chromatic Yuletide, Chromatic Yuletide 2012, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two beings' thoughts in two moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Of The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts), [redredribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/gifts).



> Thanks to ilyena_sylph for looking it over!

The human had bowed to him, as it should, and returned his weapon. He will not kill it right now. He is done with it. But it runs after him when he walks away. It is just a human. Yet it - female? - has killed the deadliest prey.

So he will help give it another chance.

\---

Ice is impersonal and implacable. It will kill you if you don't follow the rules. It might even kill you if you do follow the rules. There's no way to plead with it for mercy. Animals... They have feelings but also can't be reasoned with. The dark serpent-creatures are animals that will kill everything.

Maybe she can communicate with this tool-wielding humanoid. Or if not, at least maybe she can learn the rules.

\---

This mere human female had kept up with him, had helped him to make it out of the pyramid chamber, had done what was necessary with one of its own kind. He does not have much time left. He has passed the test but he will not survive it. He has captured glory and he will not live to taste its blood.

He will grant this human the mark it has earned and the others will let it leave unscathed. That is honorable.

\--- 

The acid stings and burns her cheek against the cold. She can take the pain. These are the rules and she survived. She won this. She couldn't bring her team back out but the serpents are destroyed and that counts for something. Now she'll follow this alien's lead and look him in the face. She stands up tall and proud.

Then the ice cracks again.


End file.
